Cities and States
by XxCuteNeko-chanxX
Summary: Everyone makes wishes, but what happens when one particular wish comes true? When this wish was made, three girls never would have expected it to actually come true! Now, these girls can go on the adventure of their lives, with the guys of their dreams. However, every wish has its consequences. (OCs used. Don't like? Don't read!)
1. An Average Day Maybe

**A/N: OMG!My first fic! So, be nice, kay? If you cant say something nice. Don't say anyithing at all. I don't appreaciate flamers. Only nice reviews please.  
I'm so excited! You won't BELIEVE how excited i am to share my first fic with the peoples of the interenet! X3  
Ok, ok, I know you're all waiting to read it, so this is all i'll say for now.**

It started as a normal day. But, litle did I know that this day would change all the days aftert it for me and my friends.

I went to school like any other day. Befoer I went to class, I looked in the mirror in the little girls room. I looked in the mirror and say my reflection staring bak at me. I had raven black hair that went all the way to my upper back that was died with blonde streaks with pink bangs. Today, my eyes were blue, because I was happy (my eyes change colors according to my mood. If i am happy, the are blue. if I am depresed, they are gray. If I am mad, they are red and firely). I was wearing a pokemon t shirt with Japanese Katakana and jeans that was boot cut. I made my neko ears appear on my head to see if they looked ok. They did, so I made them go away (idk where i leared how to make them appear. It just sort of happened one day). I smiled at my reflecction. I thought she looked pretty today, just like she did every other day.

I walked out of the bathroom to find my friends standing there waiting for me. I looked at them.

One of my friends was named Harmony Black. She had a wram personality. She had cold cerulean eyes that reminded me of icicles. Her hair was was silver and went down to her shoulders. Today, she was wearing a longsleeve blue shirt with nothing on it and white jeans. She always dressed in things that covered her arms and legs cuz she said she gets cold easy. I secretly envied her cold beutiy.

My other friend was Allison Taylor. She had golden blonde hair that was dyed red on the ends and emerald green eyes that sparkled and stuff. today she was wearing a t shirt wtih the british Flag on it. She was like obesssed! With Britan. she was nice and she could tell you everything about the history of British and stuff. People called her a dork because seh likes history so much.

"Hey, we gotta get eto history clas now, Flora!" Harmony sayd. I got excited. But i didnt tell anybody cuz I like to play it cool like that. I don't want anyone to know aobut my secret passion for histoyr. Cuz then they would call me a dork and I don't want that. Allison isn't fazed by it, but i would be faced if people started calling me that. My favortie country to learn about it Japan. I love japan! It's the country from where the sun rises and anime and nekos come form there. I wonder if I came fromthere and jsut came to america when I was little because my parents wanted to torcher me with all these baka peole.

All of me and my friends love anime. Our favortie anime is Hetalia. That's what got me and my friends interested in learing about history and cultures and stereotypes and stuff.

On our way to the class, we bumped into these mean kids who hated anime and liked to pick on us because we like anime and they don't.

"Well, well well. If it isn't the weeaboos", one of the kids named amanda said. There were 4 in all.

"Were not weeaboos!" I shouted at her. "We're Otakus!" I can't believe she didn't know that! Weeaboos were americans who thought they were japanese even thought they werent they were american. I'm japanese for crying out loud! And my friends were my fellow otakus. They weren't japanese like I was, but they still didn't act like weeaboos and stuff.

"Tomatoe Potatoe" a nother girl named Cecilia said, "Anime is stupid anyway. So is Japan!" she gave su a devius and defiant smirk of evil and confidence.

We all gasped! Fistly, tomatos and potatoes were NOT the same thing. NOT AT ALL! Secoundly, anime isnt stupid, it's awsome! Third, Japan is awesome two. She just insluted an entire race of people and an country.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed her shoulders and strated shaking ehr. "How could you say that!" I screamed, beautiful clear tears streaming down my soft face, "You are sucnh a BAKA! I HATE YOU!"

Allison and Harmony started pulling me back. "don't worry about her" Allison said. "It's time to go to history anyway" harmony added.

We left the mean kids back at the end of the hall and walked to history. I was still crying.

"No one understands us!" I sobbed, "why!? anime isn't that bad! Why does everyone at this school have to hate it exept us!?" I cryed even more while my friends patted my back. "If only we could be transported to the anime world. No, the HETALIA world" I smiled in hope that my wish would come true. "Then we could be truely happy". My friends nodded in agreement.

I had a hardd time paying attenitnon in history, even though we were learing about world war 2, my favorite. I watched as Allison answered all the questions about england in WW2 and Harmony answered all the questions about America and Canada in world war 2. I was going to anser the questions about Japan during WWII, but I was worried Cecilia and her possy would would call me a loser or a weeaboo agaoin, those bakas. I glanced over at Cecilia. From what I could see, she was not paying attention because she was reading a Harry Potter book under the desk. The teacher looked meanly at her. I smiled.

We all went home after class ended beacuse it was the end of the day and that is what ylou do when the day ends and stuff.

We all lived together cuz our parents trusted us to be on our own. We lived in an appartment close to the neiboorhood where all of our parnets live.

I went into my room which had anime and Hetalia posters everywhere. Mhy walls were blue adn my bedspread was green. I had a nightstand with a lamp on it wtih stars on it next to my bed.

I sighed and layed on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking aobut what those mean kids said. Especially Cecilia. Not nowing the difference between a potatoe and a tomatoe is like not knowing the differece between a laptop and a cell phone! It rediculous.

I let the sparkly tears fall down my face again and onto my pillow.

That's when I heard the knock at teh door...

**A/N: Reviews make me happy! Please only give NIVE reviews. No bad reviews. Those make me uset.**


	2. Dream Come True!

**A/N: Chapetr 2 of my First fanfic! I'm os proud of it! Unfortunately, I won't be able to continue till next weak... but I MAY be able to post another chapter on tomorrow morning or somthin.**

**ENJOY!1!1!**

There was a nock at the door...

I got up out of my room to chekc it out.

Standnig in the doorway to our apartment was Amireca, Japan, and britan!

"O.. M... G!" I screamed! I was so excited! My wish hda finally comen true! Take that meen kids! Take that Cecilia! Take theat... Nartards!

I started feleing dizzy and fainted on the floor. I woke up to see Japan neeling next to me. He looked concened.

"Ar you alright, tokyo?" He asked me. I looked around. Was he talking to MEE!?

"Are yuou talking to ME!?" i asked him. He nodded.

WE both stood up.

"Why did you cal me Tokyo?" I asked.

"Cuz you reperesent Tokyo." He siad. "You'r my little sister, and I've mised you because you've been missing since you were..." He thought for a moment. "around 5".

Suddenly, I rememembered a memory from a long time ago. It was of me and japan talking or something. He was taking to me in a way you talk to small chidren around five.

I couldnt believe it!

I, Flora Hikari, was the presonificatoin of Toikyo!

I got excited and turned into my neko from withought thinking about it. My friends were used two it, but the countries stepped back in slite fear. Except for japan and Engand.

Japan simled, "I remember, when you were 4, you wanted to be a neko more than anything. So, I had England cast a spell to turn you into one." I smiled.

I looked over at myl friends.

"What about them? Are they personifiactions too?" i asked.

"Yes!" America said. Engladn stood by him all tsundere-like.

America pointed to Harmony, "You're Alaksa!" and ran over and gave her a hug. She gave a huge hug back!

"AlL right!" She said, which was sort of out of character for her. "I'm a state! FTW!" She threw her fist in the air like a boss.

England looked over at Allison. "You're London". He said. Then, he got real emotional. "I've missed you, little sis". A huge smiel crept on her face. He smiled back as tears ran down his face. He obviously missed her very much. "I thought I'd never see you agian" he muttered so that only he and she could here. I could her, but that was because my kawaii neko ears gave me the power to hear things more better than my regular human ears that disappear when I make my neko ears come out. I'm glad Japan got England to make me a neko. It makes me happy that I'm different from other peple who are not as lucky as me to be a neko.

But I'm not the only one with mysterious powers and stuff. Harmony has the power to control ice and make it snow and make things freeze over. And Allison is a really good singer. She can atract people by her singing. She sings like a goddess.

"Hey, who's this?" Allsion pointed to the nearby air near England. England looked really happy.

"Well, this is Flying Mint buny, and this is perter Pan, and this is Tinkerbell, and my unicorn..." He went on. Allison nodded and looked really happy to meet whatever england was talking about.

"Who's this" england asked, pointing next to allison. "This is Mark" she said. "Nice to meeet you, Mark" he said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Harmony aksed, "There's nothiing there!"

"Are you blind!?" England asked, "Can't you see them?"

Everyone accept Allison and England nodded their head no.

Japan gave me an akward look. "Let's just get in the car" he said. I noded

And, so, me, Japan, Allison, England, Harmony and Aemrica got in the sportscar parked outside of our apartment. I was excited! I had never seen a sports car before!

Allson and England continued talking about their fantasies, and Harmony and America were talking about food or something, well, America was mostly the one talking. Me and Japan sat in slience cuz we're cool and deep and unpredicatlble like that.

**To BE Continued!**

**A/N: As I said, I won't be able to post til next week or tomorrow, so you'll jsut have to wait X3**


	3. An Announcement at the World Meeting!

**A/N: OMG! You baka! Why did you post a bad review!Ur so stupid! I hate you.**

**but, It made me realise something. I should keep writing no mattter what bakas like you have to say about it. HA!**

So, we finally maxk it too the world meeting place. it was so cool! It was big and sky-scrapper like, and it had flags in front.

"Look! That one's Britain's!" Allison pointed out. Iggy gave her a pat on the shuolder. I could tell he was still feling emotional. My neko ears could sense emotions.

"And that one's America's and Russia's and..." Harmony ponted to one with a red leaf on it. "whicj one's that? I dont remember..."

"Duh! That's canada's!" I pointed out, making a kawaii face. "Duh! Baka!" I hit her upside the head. She said ouch, but I bet I could have said it more cutely or something.

We got out of the car. We walked intoo the building. It was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. "Woah" we all said. Except, the countries didn't say that becuase they were probably used to it.

I tucked away my neko ears cuz I wans't sure how the other countries would react to it and stuff.

We walked in the meeting hall place thing. There was a big long table in the middle of it and peopl were sitting around the table. Most of them where arguing. some were sleeping. Some were drinking.

I lookd over at Greece, who was sleeping with cats all over him. "Kawaii!" I sayd, making a cat face.

Attention everone!" America said in his total hero voice, "We have slomething we would like to say!" People started looking up. I was shoked to see how many countries respected this guy.

"I would like to introduce you to my little sister, Alaska" he pointed to Harmony, who wved.

"And this is Britian's sister, London", he pointed to Allison, who blushed.

"And this is Japan's sister, Tokyo!" He pointed at me! America pointed at Me! "Nay!" I said, moving my hands and fingers in a very catlike way.

"Hi Alask! Hi London! Hi Toko!" Everyone said.

"Ok, now" Merica said, "You may all go back to solving the world's prolbems!" Everyone started arguing and sleeping and drinking again. Iggy nad France started chocking each other.

Me and my friends looked at each other.

"Well," Allison said, "Lets go meet some countries!"

We all nodded and wnet to go meet some countries

**A/N: Oooooh I wonder what will happen wehn the girls meet the other countries! I will update soon! don't worry!**


	4. Making Friends!

**A/N: I told you at the begining of this story that i don't like mena reviews! And peple left mean reviews! Why? Do you trols like tortering me or something!? TT-TT**

**I am NOT a weeaboo! I'm 1/8th Japanese, you baka (well, since you have a problem with my Japanses: Stupid!). If anything, YOURE a weeaboo.**

**I had trouble riting this chapter because I kept thinkning about all the mean things you said D:**

**Also, my characters ar not named "MarySue", there names are Flora Hikari, Harmony Black, and Allison Taylor!**

**And this story si too orignial! My friends complimented me on my originaltiy!**

**And, I don't need a betta reader, or whatever. I have a friends who's gonna checkt the spelling.**

**Anyway.**

**On with the story.**

**PS: I think I'm gonna do diferent point of views now.**

**Flora's POV**

I looked around and thought about who I should meet first.

"Tokyo, come over here!" Japan caled me over. he was standing next to Greace, who still had cats all oever him. "this is Greece!" he said, smiling. I knew he was smiling because him and greexe are besties.

"Konnichawa, Greece!" I said excitedly. "I'm Tokyo!"

"It's a plesure to meet you, Toko", he said. I pet one of the cats on his head.

"can I name this one?" I asked.

"ok" he said, ywaning.

"I'll name him..." i thought for a minute, "Otonashi!" i named him after that sexy redhead in Angel Beats.

Otonashi mewed at me. I can talk to animles, so I know he said hi and that he like the awesomer-than-Prussia name I pickled out for him.

"I like that name" Greece said. "I also really like cats"

"I can tell." I said, "you kow, I'm a neko!"

Greece looked suprised at me! "Really?" He said. I nodded and turned into my neko form.

"I have a feeling wer gonna be good friends." He said. I smiled in agreedment.

**Harmony's POV**

I loked around for who I should meet first. While I was looking, I bumped into Russia.

"Hello" he said, waving. "I'm russia."

I waved back "Hi, I'm harmony, but you can cal me Alaska, I gues becuase I represent alaska and stuff." I blushed. He smiled.

Jsut than, America came and looked nervous. "hey russia. Is it alright if I talk to her alone, please?" Russia said da, and america turned to face me. i would so date him if he wasn't my older brother and stuff.

"Don't talk to Russia" he siad looking worried. "He'll take your land and force you to become 1 with him."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever" I said, and he walked off. I walkd over to Russia again.

"Sorry avout that" i said, "America was jsut being paranoid". I rolled my eyse again.

"It's alright" he said. "So, we shall be friends, da?" I nodded.

**Allisons pov**

I walked around a bit, feling insecure. I wasn't sure if the countires would like me or not.

Just then, I bumped into someone!

I looked down, and it was Sealand! He was wering his usual sailor outfit and whatnot. He's so adorable.

"Hi there, sealand! I'm London" i said, introducing myself.

He shook my hand. "Hi there" he said. "You recognice me as a country, don't you?" he gave me big puppy dog eyes, like the kind of eyes a puppy would give you to drop your stake on the flor or let him out so he could use the bathroome.

I smiled. He was so adorble. "Sure". I said, patting his head because for a secound I thought he was a puppy because of the look he just gave me.

"So, we're friends now!" He said enthusiastically! "I am a country! Take that! Jerky England!"

I smiled again becuase I was happy.

**Flora POVE**

By the end of the day, we had made firends with nearly every country in the place! They all loved us and thought we were wonder full, funny, sexy, amazing, and original.

I was really really happy I was in the Hetalai world. It's so much better than the cruddy real world. In this world, we could have wonderful adventures with they guys of our dreams! I was so happy.

We wwere walking out of the building and getting really close to the door when all of a sudden the lites went out and we heard a scream!

**A/N: arent cliff hangers fun?**

**TO BE CONTINUES**

**MAYBE!**

**It depends on how I feel.**


	5. Our New Home

**A/N: Ok, I couldn't wait any longer. I'm just so ecxited about this story, and i wanna post it soon as possible. Adn I wont let you meanies stop me or kill my buz!**

**Also, I looked up what a Mary Sue was, and my characters are definitley not that! they do have flaws! They were all pushed around in schol, and Allison is slitely insecure.**

**Ok, on wtih the story:**

**Floras Pov**

The ligts went off and we heard a screem! It was relly loud and sounded like a little girl.

The lights came bak on, and we all looked around to see who it was that was screaming.

Then, Germany yeled, "italy, wear are you?" He was looking around franctically. Italy was the one that screamed! He was the one that had been kidnapped!

I looked around some more and saw that Russia was gone to. "Where's Russia?" i wispered to Harmony, becuase I saw that she was talking with him earlier and I thought she might now where he was cuz they looked like the would be best friends by now.

"I will have to save him". Germany sighed as he walked out the door to go to Russsia's house. We all oohed and ahhed over how brave and handsome he was. We all shipped GerIta, and this was our proof that it was canon! Take that PruIta shippers! And Germano shippers!

"Let us know what happens, kay?" I said in a kawaii way before he left. he blushed a little and said "Ja, whatver." I smiled.

"Well, this has been quiet the day" America siad yawing and turned to Harmony and said, "Let's go home". Harmony nodded, and then England said, "Why don't we all go home?" We all yawned and walked out of the building.

When Japan and me got to his house, i was so excited! His house was huge! It was all Japanese looking, and I bet it had one of those Ofuros (Japanes bath) out in the back.

"Let me show youo to your room" Japan said. He smiled. I smiled.

Well went inside the house and he lead me through the halls and too my room. He opened one of the shoji doors (Japnese sliding doors), and we walked into the room.

The room was a traditional Japanese one, with tatami floors and kakemono on the walls. In one corner, htere was a shikifuton (Japanese bed), and in another corner was a bookcase full of lots of manga books and anime cd. There was a laptop in the middle of a desk in another corner, and in the center of the room, was a traditional Japanese table (I dont' remember what it's called) with a bonzai tree on it. 'Yay! A tree!' I thought to myself, 'Now I can get started decorating for Christmas!' Christmas is my favrite time of year. Maybe I can invite Fineland over for a 6-months-before-Chirstmas party! It's never too early to cebelrate that magical time of year.

"Wow!" I said so excitedly, "this room is so kawaii, nya!"

"Ok" Japan sayd, happy that I liked the room, "I'll let you get setled, call me if you need anything!" I thanked him and he closed the door and left, and I looked inside the room some more. i was really happy! This room is a lot more my styl than the other room i had. I got the suitcase I brought with my out and got my pokemon poster and my kingdom hearts poster and my death note poster and my Angel Beats poster and my Kuroshitsuji poster and i started to hang them all on the wall.

**Harmony's POV**

We got to America's house. It was a big mansion! We got up to the doors and Lithuania came out and opend them for us.

"Hello Mister America and Miss Alaksa" He said bowing slightly in respect. "Would you like me ot make some cofee?"

"Yeah, dude, that would be great!" America said. And lithuania went off to make some coffee.

"Here, I'll show you to your room" he said. i followed him up the large staircase to my room. He opened the door and I walked inside.

It was beutiful! The walls were blue, and the carpat was white, and the bed was blue. Over in one corner was a white desk with a computer on top. In another corner was a white bookcase with several thick books that I dought America had ever read. there was a bed ligned up against the wall. The bedspred was blue.

"How did you know my fave color combinations where blue and white?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well, I AM YOur older brother. It's sort of like my responcibility to know" he said.

I realy like the room.

America said that he had to call Canadia about something and that he'd let me get setteled. I nodded and ran over and flopped on the bed. It was soft.

**Allison's POV**

We got to England's house, and I was quiet impresed. It was big and old fashioned, like one of those houses you would see on Downtown Abbey. I really liked it, and it reminded me of the rich brittish history that I like.

We walked to the doors, and England opened the dor for me. He's such a gentleman!

He showed me to my room without saying much. 'Great' I thought 'He's being all tsundere again...' but I kinda liked it. If he wasn't my older brother, I would so date him! Then again, back at my old home, i DID ship insest...

I shook my head to snape myself out of it. Now that i think about it, incest is TOTALLY gross!

I looked inside of my room. It was beautiful! The bedspred was a gold color, and the walls were a deep shade of crimson read. There was a gold colored bookshef off to the side,and a table with a laptop. The curtains were gold and red, and being in the room made me feel like I was part of the royl family! I loved it.

I told England thank you, and kissed him on the cheak the way sisters do. He hugged me and said it was so good to have me bakc. I said

"England, why are you being so emotional?" I aksed him. "why do you get so emotional areound me?"

"I jsut really missed you", he said, tears filling his emerald eyes, "When you wnet missing, I blamed myself. America siad it wasn't my fault, but I knew it was. I couldn't protect you" I hugged him agian and we hugged for a really long time.

He finally left to let me get settled in, and I went over to the window. I looked out of the window to see the beautiful city I represent. 'I love it here', i thought to myself.

**A/N: Ok, I don't really know what they should do next. looks like i gotta bad case of riters block :/**

**If you have any suggestions, do tel me. i would love to see tem, and see if they give me any inspircion!**


	6. An Invitation and an Opportunity

**A/N: Ok, i got to nice reviews, anf they kinda gave me some inspirations. They inspire me to write and junk, so SNED ME MOAR GOOD REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**

**Ok, yuou now how I said i had writers block in the last chapter, well, I'm over it now. That was esy.**

**Anyway... On with the story!**

**Flora's POV**

The next morning, we al went to the world meeting agian. I had trouble lisening to america talk about worldpeace cuz I kept think about the dreem I had last night.

The dream was about russia snapping and taking over the world. I didnt want to tell Japan about it becuase i didn't want him to freak out or anything. Not that he would. He's two badass to freak out or anything.

I let my dull green eyes (tat means im bored) wantder the room. I looked over to Canada who was sting next to me. He smiled.

"Hey." I said, yawing out of brodom.

"Hi" he said, petting his bear, Kumajirou.

The meeting finally ended, and I went ofer to Harmony and Allision, my friends, and we talked. We talked about who we would date, and who we liked, and who we were friends with. It was fun.

I looked around som more and I saw Germany. He looked sick and worried. I walked up to him and aksed him what was worng. He just shook his head.

"Italy's missing" he said. He let out a deep sih, like he really missed him.

"I thought you said russia took him." I said. I saw russia over there talking to Harmony.

"yeah, well, apparently not" Germany said. "I don't know who took him... or how I can get him back..."

I thought for a moment... "Mybe i can help you find him!" I suggested. Germany smiled and nodded enthusiastcially!

"Ok, so do you wanta start by looking in russias house a bit more?" I asked. he nodded and said that it was an excellent idea. I DID get all a's in school, you know.

"Ok, let's go then!" And we started our trek to Russia's house.

**Harmony's POV**

When the meeting FINALLy ended, I went to over to Russia to talk to him and stuff. I thought he was prety nice. I didnt care what mean ol AMerica said.

"Hi russia" I said happily as i skipped up to him

"Privyet (hi), Alaska", he said. I smiled. He smiled back.

I eyed him suspisciously. "Did you kindapp Italy?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Germany already checked my house. It'alys not there." He looked sad for a minute. "I'm really wourried about the little guy..." he sighed.

we sat there for a moment, not sure wat to say.

Finally, he brok the ice into a million sexy peaces, "Wanna come over to my house for some food?" He asked?

"Sure!" I said. He seemed pretty noce, so I thought it was okie dokie.

And so, to russias house we went.

**Allison"s POV**

I went over to talk to canadia as soon as the world peace meeting came to and end. I smiled as I went over to talk to him.

"Hi CAnada!" I said.

"Hi, London" he said. He smiled. His polar bear waved. They looked really happy to see me.

"So, how's it going?" I asked.

"Fine!" He said. "Russia's invided me to dinner. He said I could bring whoever i wanted to" I knw where this was going. "So, will you come with me?" He blushed a little.

I blushed as well. I head never been okn a date before, much less with a sexy canadian guy.

"Sure", i finally said, trying to muffle my gigles.

"Then let's go!" He said enthusiastically. We linked arms and skipped all the way to russias house.

**A/N: Ok, so this is kinda where the plot deepends a bit. It will deepen more in the next chappie, I promise. Until then, we'll meet again. (that was me being poetic.)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Or I won't post another chapter~**


	7. Intermission

**A/N: Ok, I know you're DYEING ro know what happens after chapter 6, and we willget to that eventully. But, for know, you'll just have to read this little story to keep you ocupied (france: honhonhon)**

**So, this totally awsome stroy was written by my best friend, Kami-chan! :D So, make shure to leave nice reviews, k?**

**I thoughtit was very nice of Kami to write this cute little story with my OCs. She;s done so much for me! she's given me idias for the story, and she's checkling my spelling! :) what a great friend.**

**I'm copy-pasting this from the email she sent me with the story attafched and stuff.**

**PS: this story takes place before the girls foudn out they were cities and states.**

**PSS: this is in the genral point of view**

**PSSS: Ok, for those who are reading this late, I changed the summary. It usd to be "what happens when three best friends (Flora, Harmony, and Allison) are wisked away from their lives and go to the hetalia world? Idk, read and find out! Don't like? Don't read! Rating may posibly go up." I tink it's a lot better now ;D**

**Anyway, enjoy the intermisseon:**

"Ok, what would you like to dirnk?" Flora asked the table she was waiting at. She didnt like waiting on tables and stuff, but it got her mony to buy her anime shirts and posters and stuff. That made her happy!

The pople said they wanted coke, so she got them coke. Coke was her favortie bevrage, too.

At the end of the day, Flora, Harmony, and Allison all went to thier favorite place: the anime store.

they all bought cool things with the money they got as waiterings. Flora bought a pretty pink cosplay wig and some pretty pink lipstick to go with her pretty pink cosplya wig.

Harmony bought a scarf that looked like Kaito's scarf and a wig that resembled Kaito's hair so she could cosplay him at the next con because she thought he was cool and deep and sexy.

Allison got a Hetalia: Axis Powers t-shirt with england and sealond on the front, because she thought they were kawaii, because they WERE kawaii.

And then they went home and hung up the postrers they got on they're totally awesome, poster filled walls at home. They all took turns kissing the ones with hetalia characters on them, and the ones with L on them, because L is a sexy beats!

And they lived happily ever after

The end.

**A/N: Ok, my firend just informed me that she djust kinda wrote thsi to get over her writeres block. She said it wasn't very good. Wel, I have to admit, the characters WERE out of charcer. I CANNOT STAND OUT OF CARACTETR NESS! I makes me sad. But, I still thought this was really nice for her to do because I like her and she is a nice person. ;)**

**Anyway, I will continue my story soon enoufh!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	8. To Russia's House We Go!

**A/N: Ok, I hav got a few thing to say! so, pul up a chare and listen up.**

**I'm verry sorry Ive been away. I've been busy nad I have had writters bloxk. Also, i though making you wat would make you more excited about the stroy! ^_^ Hima-papa would be so proud!**

**Also, to the people who have giving me nice reviews: thanks X3 You guys are super sugoi! Nya!**

**And a nother thing: i noticed some people were calling me a troll or somthing (idk, i was just skimming the revews). I don't get it :/ I thought trolls wer only things people like in Home stcuk or something :/ Idk. I dont like homestuck. Sorry, guys.**

**Bye the way, what's a "troll fic"? Someone said that this is on of those or something. Is that soposed to be a Homestuck fanfic, or something? Cuz, in case you haven't noticed, this is a HETAILA fanfic. Learn to red before you go calling something something its not :/**

**Ok, this chappie may be kinda bad, so dont judge! As i sad, I have riters block, and I figurd that if I write this, i'll be able to get over it.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Flora's** **Pov**

I lookd up at Germany as we walked over to russias house on the sidewalk. He was hot! His eyes were all sparkly and blue and dep and mysterous, just like in the anime! His hair was awsome, too! I wanted to touch it, but I couldn't reach his head because I'm shorter than him, so i coulnd't reach his head.

He saw me looking at him and blushed. "what arey ou looking at?" he asked.

I quackly looked away, slitely embarrased. "Nothing' I said. "i thought i saw something over your shoulder"

He still looked at me. "Yo're eyes are purple" he said. "have they always been like tat?" he aasked.

"No, they cange color according to my mood" I explaned. he looked relly interested.

"what does perple mean?" he asked.

I didn't want to admit purple was "love", but i just told him"it means im feeling... neko-ishly" i said, and made my neko ears com out and made a kawaii face. It wasn't a total lie. I'm always feeling neko-ish because I am a neko! I'm so original, because there's no on e elso on the world that's like me! Theres no one esle in the world like anyone else, ether.

"oh, ok" he said. He patted me on the head and smile. I smiled to and blushed.

Then, we walke in silance for a while.

"Are we there yeat?" I aksed because i was getting really bored.

"Yeah, see hears russia's house" he said pointing to a normal-ish loking house at the end of teh street.

"yay!" I siad, grabbing germanys arm and runnning up to the house.

"Where should we look first?" i asked.

"how bout the basement?" he sugested

"Oki dokie!" I said, making a neko face.

He opend the door to the house and we wnet in side (me first cuz I'm a lady :3)

Then, we went into the basement, which was like, pitch black. i let go of germanys muscely arm to look around and touch things on the shelves and stuff.

"i dont thin k italys down here" i said. I called his name a few times two be sure. Yup, he isn't odwn here.

"I know" said germany

"how do you know we've nonly been don here for" i checked my watch "2 minutes" I waled over to a corner to see if Italy was there.

Just then, someone grabed me form behind and shoved a napkin in my face and i passed out.

**Harmony's POV**

I was waking with russia to his hous. We were going to eat food! i was so exctied! I have never had food from Russia's house before!

As we were walking on the sidewalk, we met up with Canada and Allison. they were skiping and linking arms and stuff. I ship them.

They said the where going to Russia's house, to becuase ruissa had invited them to eat food with us. I was feling reallly happy, so I decided to use my powers to mak it snow. We all wached as beautiful cristal snow flakes glistend in the sky and fell on us. I liked one. It tasted like love, and freidnship.

Wen we got to Russia's house, it was relly nice! We went inside, and it was really quiet. I guesed it was just from nowon being home. I did here some noises in the basement, but i jsut thought they were either rats or the pipes. I bet rusia keeps his metal pip thing down there.

We al sat down at this tabl in the kitchen. It was rond and made of wood. I nocked on the wood. I did that because kocking on wood is a sign of good luck.

Russia brought out some food. He gave some to me and allison first (Allison was sitting by me, because we're friends and we do that kinda stuf. Cananda was sitting by her also on the other sid.), because we're ladies and ladis go first. He sad that was like the law in russia or soemthing.

we dug into the fod. Boy, was it good! We ate and at and ate nad stuff. Russian and canada just loked at us and chuckeld.

"Why are you laufing?" I asked?

"Cuz seeing you eat that is funny" hey said.

I didn't know what theywere talking about til i looked over at the kitchen conter. Their was poison siting on it! I coudn't believe it. They poisond our food!

"You poisoned our food!" I said as i stood up and poited an acusing finger at then. They just kept giggleing.

I feeled so betrayed. "Why, russia? Whyyyyyyyyyyy?" i asked. "I though we wer friends".

"Of cours, we're friends.' he sayd. "but now we can be frends forever" the air aroud him turned purple. I shold have listened to america. This guys what totally crazy! I had to get outa here.

I got up and left the tabl and tried to make my way to the dor. But, I started feling really dizzy. I colapsed on the ground and everything fadded to black.

**A/N: No allison pov this time cuz im lazy.**

**OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH**

**whay do you think will hapen to the girls? keep reading nad find out! But only if you... REVIEW! I LOVE REVEWS, AND I NED LOTS OF THEM, PWEASE! :3**

**TO**  
**BE**

**CONTINURED.**

**Maybe. If you dont review, than you'll never kno what happens!**


	9. The New Threat

**A/n: yay! nice revews! X3 they make me so happy :3 nya!**

**Sorry i have not updated some more. I have to fo to school you know. education is improtant.**

**ok, so i have some anouncements: Some of yu still think this is a homstuck fanfic. ITSNOT! This is a HETALIA fanfic. Okay? ok. Now get ot, you weebs.**

**Also, i showd this to my friend, and he loved it! He sayd he loved my writing style :3 hes so nice.**

**Ok, ok, i now you guys have been waiting, so...**

**ON WITH THE STORY X3**

**Flora's POV**

when I woke up, I was tyed to a chair and i saw Cecilia straing at me. 'What!?" i thought to mysel, "I though we left her like a long time ango!"

She laughed definaintly. I growled at her and hised, showeing her my neko ears. She paied no attention to them.

"Good, your awake" she said, laughing eviliy some more. I looked around me. My friends Harmony and allison were sitting nex to me. They were tied to there on chairs. I saw Cnada and Russia and Germany standing next to Ceclia, as well as her stupid friends, Amanda and Riley. I growled at them too.

cecillia looked at us some more, then said. "You will be prefect in helping me take over the world!" she said laughing evily and throuwing her hands in the air as litning striked.

"how so?" allison asked. She's always been the smart one.

"I'll use your powrs to!" She screached as more lightning striked.

"What powers?" Harmony said.

"dont play dumb" Cecilia sayd, patting harmony on the head like a dog even though she's not. "i know you have powers. i was there when Britan gave them to eache of you." did I have power I ddi not know of? I watch Cecilia as she circled us like a gros ugly vulture circling its dead pray. Then, she said, "Flora, you have the powr to fly and teleport. Harmony, yu have the power to control ice, even thoug you already new that, and you hav the power to summon dragons. Allison, you have the ability to lern every language ever and to transfr your knoledge into other peoples brains". Wow! Knew powers! Cool! I wold have been so exited if I wasnt tied up in a chair.

"dont you have any powers?" i asked

She laughed. "yes. yes I do..." lighting struck. "Il show them to you soon enough"

I look over at Germany. "why germany why?" I asked. "I thought you loved me!"

He looked kin of suprised, but then gave me a lok saying that he did love me but he wanted to tak over the world more. I understood.

"Where's Italy?" I asked him. I hd to know.

"Italy... died" he sated. "I... I... killd him." sparkly blu tears started froming in his perfect blue eyes. I would wipe them way romantically, but i wa a bit tied up at the moment.

"Why?" me and my friends al asked as tears streemed down our faces.

Cecilia groled, thinking of him. "that usless idiot was going to tel you of our plains and i couldn't let him." she said coldly.

"YOU HARTLESS MONSTER!" I yelled realy loudly, sobbing. Italy was on of my favorite characters... and now hes dead. Its like wer trapped in Hetaoni, but cecilia is Steve, and Holy rom isn't here.

She laughed some ore. i didn't know what to do. I startd cryinng and hyperventalating at the same time. I got a head ache.

"Now" she said, "time to brainwash you into using your powrs for evile!" she laughed some more.

Just then, Engalnd, America, and Japan all came in, holding there wepons. "See, i knew they would be here!" America shouted. He made a heroic pose. I was so happy! my heros where here to save us! yay!

Japan came over and cute the ropes that tied us down with his Katana. We all stod up and looked at Cecilia, readdy to fight.

She wasn't scared at all. instead, she laughed. And laugh,and laughed. "You realy think you can stop me?"

the ground around her glew a green emerald color, like Iggy's eyes, and she began to float up. Her hare flew wildy around her head and she began chanting somethng I coulnd't understand.

She grew a longe, scaley tail and large, black wings. Her neck grew longer and 5 other heads gre out of it. Her eyes were yellow and reptilion looking. She had turned into a 5 headed dragon!

She spewed purlpe fire at us, and we all ran for cover. We wondred what we would do next...

**... And that conclueds this chappy. Oh boy, another cliffy! I now the suspends must be KILLING you! Wel, your just gona have to wait to see what happens next :3**


End file.
